The present disclosure relates to a controller and a control method for an internal combustion engine. The controller and the control method control an internal combustion engine including ignition devices, fuel injection valves, and an exhaust purifying device. The exhaust purifying device purifies exhaust gas discharged from cylinders.
For example, International Publication No. 2015/122003 discloses a controller that retards ignition timing in order to warm up a catalyst (exhaust purifying device) provided in an exhaust passage of an internal combustion engine.